


Tired Cuddling

by JitterKitten



Series: Junkrat/Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Junkrat is really quite in this one, Reader-Insert, Spooning, attempting to clean the rat, cheek kisses, i can't tell if it's because he's tired or if there's a bigger thing tho, messing with his prosthetics, relationship, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterKitten/pseuds/JitterKitten
Summary: When your boyfriend ends up staying awake later then he should, you put your foot down and drag him off to bed.(This is mostly just inspired by me being tired and wanting to cuddle the trash man)





	

It's way too late for you to still be awake.

You were on the verge of completely falling asleep, already snuggled up in a nest of blankets on the bed. You could feel yourself losing consciousness, almost there-

There was a loud thump of something heavy hitting the floor and a muttered curse from the other side of the room. Your eyes flew open, and you took in the sight of your boyfriend Junkrat reaching down to pick up whatever had fallen of his work bench. You rolled over to face the clock on the wall and groaned. You knew he liked to stay up late but come on, it was almost 2am! 

"Jamie." You grumbled, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. He turned and gave you a sheepish look.

"Er, sorry mate, didn't know you were still awake." You reached out to him, and he gave you a more confused look.

"Jamie, it's late. I'm tired, and I'm lonely, and you've been tinkering for hours! Come to bed already." 

He fidgeted in his seat a little, looking back to the metal and wires spread out on his bench. You could tell he didn't really want to come to bed yet. Quietly, you got out of bed and moved over to him. You hug him tightly and kiss him on the cheek before softly saying, 

"Hey, please come to bed? You'll have time to work on it tomorrow, and I want to be able to fall asleep with you in my arms."

He seemed to sigh in defeat, so you took his hand and led him toward your shared bed. Sitting him down on the edge of the bed, you went to the bathroom and got a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. When you returned, he was fidgety and picking at a scab on his knee. You kneeled on the ground in front of him and stated to remove his prosthetic. 

It had taken a long time for him to trust you enough to help him with his prosthetics. He thought that it left him at a disadvantage. After growing up where he did, you could totally understand. Now it was a nightly routine for you to help him remove his metal limbs and wipe the grime off. You could tell that the cleaning part made him slightly uncomfortable, but you knew that it was important.

After removing his peg leg, you dipped the cloth in the water and carefully scrubbed at his leg stump, then the prosthetic. He played with your hair while you worked, and he had a serious expression on his face. You kissed the scarred flesh on his leg before moving to work on his arm. After repeating the process, Junkrat was semi-clean, and the washcloth was black.

"Your being really quiet." You murmur, getting into bed and laying down next to him. He sorta shrugged and moved closer to you. 

" 'm more tired then I thought." Was all you got in response. You pulled him close and wrapped your arms around him. 

Junkrat was tall, 6'5 in fact, and it was incredibly awkward to spoon him sometimes. But you being the big spoon was the arrangement you were both happiest with. He liked being held, and you liked holding him.

Once you were settled in a position you could actually fall asleep in, you made sure to kiss him. On his neck, on his back, on his shoulders, anywhere. You only stopped when he stated giggling and squirming. 

"You know I love you, right Jamison? Because I really do. I really, really love you." You whispered, squeezing him a bit. 

"I love ya too _______." He muttered, finding your hand and holding it with his.

You know that somethings going on, he's more quiet then usual and he seems deep in thought. You decide to deal with it in the morning. It's still really late and you're still really tired. You give Junkrat one more kiss on the back of his neck before closing your eyes and snuggling into him. 

You are the first to fall asleep, so you miss it when he turns around to face you and drapes his arm over your hip. Eventually, he too falls asleep, his arms around you and gripping you like he's afraid you'll get up and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed, it inspires me to write more :)


End file.
